Cruise High
by BlendaTheCat
Summary: What surprises will Sonic and his freinds bring while they are on a mixture of a cruise and a high school? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The news

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic characters!

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

It was a normal day for all the Sonic characters. They were all at their houses with their parents. They were all having fun by themselves. But what they didn't know was that they were going to a high school- on a cruise-like ship!

Sonic's parents were the first to tell him the news. Sonic's mother had gathered Sonic and his father to the table to tell Sonic. She started, "Sonic, we hope that you don't get to upset about this but, your going to a high school on a huge ship. Don't worry, though, your friends are going to all be with you."

Sonic didn't know if he wanted to be happy, or disappointed. He decided to go with happy. At least he would be with his friends and not even have to go to a real school.

The next to find out was Knuckles. His parents told him not to worry about clothes because they would all get their own closet on the ship for free. Knuckles was glad that he didn't have to go to a real school just like Sonic.

The next to know was Tails. He was ecstatic. He had wanted to go on one of these special cruise schools for so long. He was even happier when he found out that all of his friends were going.

Rouge, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Blaze, Silver, and everyone else found out and they were going to be leaving tomorrow morning. They decided that all of the girls would stay at Amy's house, and all the guys would stay at Sonic's.

The next morning, they all headed to the beach in Florida where they all lived. They couldn't wait to get on. A lot of the other students were already on board. They all ran on and were looking for the captain. They found him right away.

"Hello…um… all of you. Welcome aboard. Do you have your passes that you got in the mail so that I know you were invited?" The captain said to all of the Sonic characters.

They all showed him their invitations. "Do we get our own rooms?" asked Sonic. Shadow punched him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" Sonic rubbed his arm.

"I just felt like it." Shadow said smirking a little.

"Yes. You do get your own rooms. I will show you the living chambers. Your rooms will have your names on them. Here are your keys." He handed each of them their own set of keys for their rooms. They followed the captain down to the 'living chamber'

When they got to their rooms, they were all calling each other and telling each other about their closets and everything about their rooms. Then they all met up and started walking around the HUGE ship. It was really fancy and had lots of awesome stuff.


	2. chapter 2: Rooms

Chapter 2: Getting settled

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Sonic characters

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

They all got into their rooms and started looking at their closets.

Amy had really girly clothes in hers. Mostly all pink and some other colors. They were all bright. Sonic's clothes were mostly blues and reds. He also had a bunch of hats. Knuckles had reds, blacks, and greens mostly. He had a couple of hats. Shadow had the usual blacks and reds. He also had a few hats. Tails had oranges and greens for most of his. Silver had a big variety as well as Blaze, Cream, and Rouge.

Their rooms were better than they expected. They were neat and they had a whole bunch of different things to keep everyone busy.

When everyone was all done, they decided to meet up with each other on the bottom deck where all the classes were - even though the real classes didn't start until a couple days after everyone got settled in.

When they all got down there they all started bragging to each other about all the qualities about their rooms.

"My room is huge and it is covered in awesome posters of the best bands!" Amy was saying to Blaze. Blaze was looking at Amy with big eyes just waiting to take her turn talking.

"My room is cool! I love it. It is pretty big and has a fireplace. It's just like they know we have powers! I mean a fireplace?!" Blaze was going on and on since she finally got her turn with Amy.

Once everyone was finished talking, they decided to go and take turns looking at each other's rooms.

They all followed Sonic into his room. His room was blue and it had a treadmill that went really fast. He also had a double bed and a small recliner chair.

Next was Shadow's room since it was right next to Sonic's. His room was, just as his clothes and himself, red and black. It was a little bit bigger than Sonic's room and he had a window. They were un-open able and really thick. (Because the rooms are under water.) and he had a red night-stand.

Amy's room was really bright and pink and it also had a window. Her bed was a double and she was happy because she kicked in her sleep. She didn't want to fall off during the night.

Cream's room was like a beige color and had some pictures of the ship.

Blaze's room was a lavender color with a bookshelf and a fireplace.

Silver's room was a gray and white room that was tilted because it was on the way end.

Knuckles' room was red with two windows.

Rouge's room was white and black. She had a really big lamp.

Tail's room was orange and was pretty small but it had a computer and that's all he cared about.

After the tours of everybody's rooms, they all realized how hungry they were. They went to the top where the food was.

They got all of their things and went back to their rooms and decided to do what they wanted- in their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Sonic characters

* * *

They all went to bed a little bit early that night because tomorrow was the first day of actual school.

They all woke up to a loud horn that was supposed to be the "alarm clock" for the ship.

They started to get ready slowly because they were so tired. They were all wearing something nice since it was picture day. Amy was wearing a pink one strapped shirt and a jean skirt. Her hair was in the same headband that she always wears. Shadow was wearing a black long-sleeved sweater and black jeans. Sonic was wearing a blue T-shirt with jean shorts. Rouge was wearing a purple tank top with black jeans. Silver was wearing a white T-shirt with jeans. Blaze was wearing a purple half-sleeved shirt with hearts on it and white jeans. Cream was wearing a red tank top and black jeans. Knuckles was wearing a black T-shirt with jeans. Tails was wearing a green shirt with jeans.

When they were in the small gym for pictures, they lined up and waited.

"Do you think people will like us?" Tails asked.

"Hopefully." Amy said. She looked over to see a red hedgehog that looked like her. She was wearing a red one strapped tank top that went a little abover her belly button and black shorts.

"What are you staring at?" Shadow asked her.

"Oh. Nothing." she said. As she looked back but the red hedgehog was gone.

It was their turn for pictures and they all took their turns and their pictures turned out pretty good.

After they were done with their pictures, they headed to the cafetiria to eat breakfast.

As they were in line to get that, someone bumped into Shadow a little. He knocked her over.

"Ow. Sorry I got in your way." It was the same hedgehog who Amy saw before.

"Oh. Sorry. I uh thought you were someone else. Sorry." Shadow managed to say with a red face. She got up and introduced herself.

"Hi. My name is Leena. Uh it's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"HI! I'm Amy. And this is Shadow, and Tails, and Sonic and Silver, and Knuckles, and Rouge and Cream and Blaze!" Amy said as she pointed out everyone.

Leena smiled and asked, "Do you mind if I hung out with you guys? I had to leave my other friends back at my own island."

"Of course!" they all said at the same time.

"Leena smiled again. She got in line with them and started talking to Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze. Shadow tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh. Hi" Leena said.

"Hi. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for knocking you over."

"It's not a big deal. And besides, it showed me you guys." Leena said.

"Okay. Good" Shadow said as he smiled and walked away.

Leena walked back to the other girls where they were talking. They were all staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"YOU! You got Shadow to smile! He NEVER smiles! And you just met him!" Amy said.

"So? Maybe he's just in a good mood." Leena said as she shrugged.

They all looked at her like she was crazy.

They finally got their breakfast and they went to an empty table. They all sat together.

Leena was sitting next to Shadow and Amy. Amy was sitting by Leena and Blaze. Shadow was sitting by Leena and Sonic.

They talked and ate the french toast sticks and cerial, they went to their first classes.

In Amy and Shadow's first class, English, Shadow sat by Amy because she was the only one he knew.

"So." Amy started.

Shadow turned his head. "What?"

"You know what." She stared at him.

"No I don't! What?" He said

"You like Leena, don't you?" Amy said.

"What?" he asked. But you could tell he was lying.

"Oh you know it's true, Shadow!" she said

"Well-" he got cut off by Amy.

"Well nothing! You like her!"

"I guess..." he said starting on his paper.

Amy just shook her head and smiled.

In Leena and Blaze's first class, gym, they were running their 5 laps.

"Hey Leena.," Blaze said.

"Hi. What's up?" Leena said.

"Oh, nothing, just I can pretty much know."

"Hmm?" Leena asked.

"About Shadow, you like him. I can tell." Blaze said.

Leena turned red.

"See. You're turning red. You like him." Blaze laughed.

"Yeah. It seems kind of weird because I just met him but yeah I do."

"No you guys are perfect for each other." Blaze said.

Leena smiled. They were done with their laps and started their stretching that the teacher was leading them through.

After they were done with the first three classes of the day, it was time for lunch. The girls were walking with the girls and the guys were walking with the guys, talking.

The guys were trying to get Shadow to ask Leena out.

"She probably doesn't even like me." Shadow kept saying.

"Did you see her face get red when you were talking to her? She obviously likes you." Sonic said.

"Yeah but whatever." Shadow said.

When everyone was done they went around the ship for a while. When they met up by the rooms, the guys were pushing Shadow towards the girls.

"Hi Leena." Shadow said putting his hand behind his head.

"Hi." she said laughing nervously.

"Uh, I was wondering if you uh wanted to go out with me."

"Really? Of course!" she said.

"Okay. Do you want to hang out after out classes are done?"

"Yeah." Leena smiled.

"awww!" every girl said.

They all laughed as Leena and Shadow held hands.

Then they headed to their next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Sonic characters!

* * *

4th hour they all had the same class. They had History.

Shadow and Leena sat by eachother at the back. Tails sat by Sonic and Knuckles, and Amy sat by Cream and Blaze and Rouge.

When the bell rang the teacher got out of his desk.

"Class. Settle down, please. I'm taking attendance and assigning you your seats." the teacher said.

Everyone quieted doesn to see where they were going to sit. There was about 20 students that were in the class.

The seating chart made everyone groan. None of them sat by eachother.

Leena sat by this brown hedgehog that looked like a jock. Shadow wasn't happy about this. He sat by another jock looking guy who was a red alligator. Amy sat by a shy purple hedgehog who had scars all over her arms. Rouge sat by a yellow cat who looked like she was popular by the way she chewed her gum. Blaze sat by a White wolf who was kind of cute but looked really jocky. Tails sat by a pretty orange rabbit and that rabbit sat by Cream. Sonic sat by a Green hedgehog who had long hair. Silver sat by a violet hedgehog.

Class started and it went by fast. They really didn't do anything.

They had all of their last classes together. In most of them they got to choose where they sat. But one of the strict teachers made them go boy-girl order. At least Shadow and Leena got to sit by eachother.

After the first day of classes, everyone but Leena and Shadow went to the pool. Shadow and Leena went to the middle floor smoothie station.

"I am so happy you pushed me over this morning." Leena said after taking a sip of strawberry smoothie that Shadow and her were sharing.

"Me too. And I'm glad you didn't get hurt. Otherwise you would've hated me." He said.

Leena laughed. "No I wouldn't have. You know I thought you were cute before you ran into me too."

"Really? I'm happy." Shadow smiled.

"Me too." Leena said. "By the way, I know this sounds really weird but I can like pause time and transport to differenbt places." She smiled nervously.

"Really? Awesome. I can just run fast. I always have races with Sonic." Shadow laughed.

Leena did too. "I'm so glad you have powers too. I thought you would think I was really weird or something."

"No." Shadow smiled.

_At the pool with everyone else_

Amy came out of the locker rooms with a white bikini with pink flowers on it.

"Ow ow!" Rouge said when she saw Amy.

Amy blushed. "Shut up, Rouge." she said as sh eplayfully pushed Rouge.

She laughed. "Maybe you can snag a guy."

"Yeah right." Amy said as she looked down.

"Oh please! You're gorgeous!" Blaze said as she put her hand on Amy's shoulder. "Now let's go have some fun"

They jumped into the pool holding hands and when they came back up, they started laughing.

Sonic and Knuckles jumped in too. Sonic was actually pushed in by Knuckles.

"Help! I'm gonna drown!" Sonic said as he was struggling not to go under water.

When he did, the lifeguard named Sally came down and got him out of the water.

She just pushed on his chest without doing CPR and got up and walked away.

Sonic coughed up water and went to tackle Knuckles, but slipped into the pool again. This time, he was in the shallow end.

"Why can't you swim?" Amy said as she was walking with Sonic at the shallow end.

"I don't know." he said shaking his head.

"Do you want me to teach you tonight?" she asked.

"Would you really? That would be awesome." He said.

"Okay just stay over here until you learn so you don't drown, okay?" she said going to thedeep end.

"Okay." he said. Not having much fun walking around.

He got out and went back to the boy's locker rooms. He bumped into Tails on his way there.

"Hey." Tails said.

"Hi. I'm gonna change and just sit on the side. Go have fun." Sonic said waving Tails away.

"Okay. Bye." Tails said as he walked towards the pool.

Sonic changed and went back out and sat out on a chair.

He couldn't see Rouge or Amy or Blaze anywhere so he asked Tails where they went.

Tails and Knuckles weren't swimming they were just looked in shock.

"Hello? Where did they go?" Sonic said waving his hand in their faces.

"Well, this girl named Emma a green hedgehog with long hair saw you talking to Amy and got into the pool and knocked Amy's head on the edge of the pool. No one saw and she almost drowned. She is probably in the hospital room now." Tails said not blinking once.

"WHAT?!" Sonic screamed and ran to the hospital.

"Can I get Amy Rose's room number please?" he asked the clerk.

"Sure. Room 319." she said.

"Thank you." He started walking there and saw Leena and Shadow in front of him.

"Hey guys." he said.

They turned around.

"Hi Sonic you going to Amy's room?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Are you guys?"

"Yeah. It's right up there. Lets go." Leena said.

When they got in the hospital room, Amy was slightly awake.

"What happened? Why am I here?" she asked looking around.

"Well, from what I heard Emma smacked your head on the side of the pool and you almost drowned." Sonic said sitting on the side of her bed.

"Oh. Why did she do that?" she asked looking at everyone.

"Because she likes me. And I like you. And we were talking. And apparently, she got just a little bit jealous." Sonic said.

"Really? Well I like you too."

"Good then when you get out of here we can go out." he said as he smiled.

"Okay. I'd like that." Amy said. She smiled.

_A/N: this chapter was kinda random but hope ya liked it :D_


End file.
